fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Freddy
"Uhh... they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too, but then there was The Bite of '87." -Phone Guy explaining what Golden Freddy did. Golden Freddy (also known as Fredbear) is a former mascot from Fredbear's Family Diner and secret antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Appearance Five Nights At Freddy's 1 Golden Freddy has appearance of a yellow recolor of Freddy but has a sitting position and has white pupils and missing his eyes. He also wears Dark Blue Hat and a bowtie. Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Golden Freddy is a secret antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, this time he will be more active and rarely present in the SAVETHEM minigame, and also has an appearance in the Give Gifts Give Life minigame. In a Gameplay Golden Freddy will randomly appear in the office, with a dark hat, a dark bowtie and with black eyes. He will also appear in the hallway sometimes. Golden Freddy also appears in the end of Night 3 cutscene along with Bonnie and Chica, all of whom are staring directly at the player with hollow eye sockets. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Golden Freddy is not present in gameplay but he present in the minigames. Show Stage 01 & Glitch Minigame In the minigame he will appear on Show Stage along with Springtrap and his mission will be to give cake to a child. In Glitch Minigame he just a statue sprite and Shadow Bonnie will be the only playable character. Happiest Day In the Happiest Day minigame, Golden Freddy will be at the end of the corridor at the unknown pizzeria (possibly) Fredbear's Family Diner. When The Puppet kid gives cake to him, the Crying Child will be wearing a Golden Freddy mask and then his ghost will disappear. Behavior Golden Freddy will randomly appear in The Office and if the player doesn't put on the Freddy Mask or in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, doesn't put the monitor up, Golden Freddy will jumpscare the player with a floating head. Friends Freddy Fazbear and his Friends Golden Freddy as one of MCI victims is friends with Freddy Fazbear and his friends. They together are trying to stop The Night Guard Toy Freddy and his gang Golden Freddy don't really care about them but he helped them on night 6 stopping The Night Guard. Springtrap He doesn't like the Purple Guy inside but they were friends and mascots from Fredbear's Family Diner. Purple Guy He knows without him, she would never become Golden Freddy. Enemies The Night Guards Golden Freddy like others think they will try to harm a child or it's Purple Guy himself, so they will try to stop him. Bite Victim's Brother After Brother of a Bite Victim caused FFD to shut down, Golden Freddy hates him since and want to stuff him into a Foxy suit. Frankburt and his friends He thinks they are a really old and useless characters, he never wanted them to go out from Parts/Service room. Category:Character Category:Fredbear's Family Diner Category:Canon